The Voyeur's Web
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Gibbs always watches his team.  Especially Tony.  Written as a birthday present, also posted at my LJ.   Had to edit, so this is a second posting .


**Title: ** The Voyeur's Web  
><strong>Author Name:<strong> GibbsGirlAbby  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17-PWP  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Slash  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Gibbs and DiNozzo  
><strong>Summary: Gibbs liked watching his team. Especially Tony<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>None-the episode name is just a coincidence because it fits so well. .  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Boy on boy action. Don't like? Don't read.  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: A birthday fic for **sinfulslasher** . And though it's not another shaving fic, it does have elements of personal hygiene!

* * *

><p>The Voyeur's Web<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs liked to watch.<p>

It was the sniper in him. Calm, quiet and deadly, but always with a watchful eye on friends and enemies alike.

He liked to watch McGee as the young agent puzzled out a problem, his brow furrowed in concentration until the solution was found. Then Gibbs could practically see the light bulb over his head when he called out "Boss!"

He liked to watch Ziva watch the others. He watched as she slowly became a good agent. Not great—there was still too much spy in her for greatness. But good. She and McGee worked well together.

He liked to watch Ducky and Palmer together. He watched their friendship and deep respect for each other. He liked to watch Abby bounce around her lab, pig tails flying and words spilling. Abby always made him smile. He didn't like to watch Vance, but knew he had to.

But mostly, he liked to watch Tony.

What started as keen interest in Baltimore became a habit in DC, and now, years later, had turned into an obsession. Tony, of course, never saw him watching—Gibbs was too good for that. But watch he did. At work over computers. In the field as Tony worked quiet and efficiently. And on those rare occasions when Tony needed a place to stay, in his own house.

At first he resisted Tony's occasional stays. There were plenty of hotels around, and Gibbs was one of the few people who knew about the modest trust fund the other man had, so money wasn't an issue. Gibbs resisted because as much of a Marine as he was, he knew that being faced with temptation too much he'd snap, shove Tony up against a wall or a door and fuck his brains out. He'd wanted the younger man for years and having him near was just asking for trouble.

But Gibbs also couldn't say no to Tony. The other agent had spent too many years growing up in hotels and schools that being in one if not absolutely necessary made him depressed and moody. Tony could live alone, but his apartment was "home." Hotels weren't. So Gibbs caved, as always and once again Tony was staying in his guest room.

He closed up the downstairs, having spent as much time in the basement as possible and hoping Tony had gone to bed, but it was not to be. He could smell the scent of Tony's soap wafting down the stairs and heard the patter of the shower before reaching the landing. Metaphorically girding his loins, he headed past the slightly open hall bathroom door toward his own room but a movement in the mirror caught his eye and that was it. Gibbs stopped in his tracks at the bathroom door, leaning in, breathing deep and watching Tony's reflection in the mirror.

The shower curtain wasn't closed all the way, and Gibbs watched as Tony leaned one arm along the shower wall, the spray of the water cascading down his tanned back. His other hand was almost lost among the bubbles of soap as it traveled down Tony's chest to the truly impressive erection straining at Tony's groin. The hand gripped the cock, stroking up and down, twisting to the left, then the right. Tony shifted, anchoring his shoulder against the wall to free the other hand that grasped the tight sac below Tony's cock. A slight groan escaped Tony's lips as both hands worked in unison, pulling twisting tugging. Tony's hips moved in rhythm to his hands, slowly gaining momentum as he fucked his hand, pulled his balls. The hands and hips sped up, moving fast and hard and with another groan Tony came, spurts of come sliding down the into the tub. Tony shivered a bit as his hands continued to pet his softening cock, rinsing off the soap before standing straight, out of view.

Breathing hard, Gibbs closed the bathroom door and leaned into the wood, hands down his sweats and with a few short hard jerks comes in his hands and pants, head thumping against the door frame. He had to stop. Stop watching. _Had to stop_. He sighed, pulling his hands free of his sticky pants. Who was he kidding? He wouldn't stop. Gibbs was addicted to Tony and knew one day soon, one way or another, he'd have him. He moved on shaky legs down the hall and with a click, closed his own bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Tony smiled when he heard the quiet thump against the door. He finished his shower, whistling happily while trying to decide if tomorrow morning was too soon to jerk off for Gibbs again.<p>

Tony liked to be watched.


End file.
